


Sweet Enough

by firefly124



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124





	Sweet Enough

“I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to do that,” Tara said with a chuckle as she watched Willow carefully draw hearts around each of Tara’s breasts with a can of whipped cream. The chuckle turned into a gasp as Willow added a dollop of coolness to each nipple.

“Now, see, this is why I’m always asking when I get to see the secret lesbian rulebook,” Willow said as she sat back on her heels to admire her handiwork and consider what to do with the rest of the glorious canvas that was spread out before her. “You tell me there isn’t one, but then there are these rules.”

“I just meant you don’t have to be so careful,” Tara said, reaching over to stroke the hand that was so tightly gripping the spray can. “The point is to mess it all up, right?”

“Anything worth doing is worth doing well,” Willow insisted as she added a row of small hearts along Tara’s belly.

Tara bit her lip in anticipation as the design moved lower, then wrinkled her forehead. “Why did you stop?”

“Don’t need anymore,” Willow said with a sly grin that sent shivers through Tara’s body that had nothing and everything to do with being covered in melting whipped cream. “By the time I get there, you’ll be sweet enough.”


End file.
